The present disclosure generally relates to synthesis of high dispersed spherical Y or Nb doped Lithium Titanate Oxide, and more particularly, to a technique of synthesis of nanoscale high dispersed spherical Y or Nb doped Li4Ti5O12, the technique comprising, in doping Y or Nb on TiCl4 to synthesize a titanium precursor, adding Hydroxy propyl cellulose and Polyethylene glycol together, the former being a complexing agent and being a dispersing agent as well, whereas the latter being a dispersing agent, to prepare Ti-precursor, and then adding the precursor and lithium hydroxide.
In preparation for new next generation Lithium secondary battery such as storage devices for a Hybrid Electric Vehicle (HEV) or a Plug-in Hybrid/Electric Vehicle (PHEV), low-priced materials exhibiting high capacity, high power output and stability are required. In case of commercialized carbon materials, their operating voltage is low, and therefore they can satisfy the above conditions by mixing them with metal oxides etc. to use them.
On the other hand, the operating voltage of Lithium Titanate Oxide is high, i.e., 1.5V, and it is therefore in the spotlight as a cathode material of Lithium ion batteries, which is promising as a reversible reaction due to structural stability that there is little or no change of lattice volume in time of insertion/secession of Lithium.
However, the Lithium Titanate Oxide exhibits a low electrical conductivity and fails to be charged or discharged at a high speed, and moreover it has a low power density per unit volume, and therefore many ways to overcome such problems have been studied.
Therefore, the present inventors prepared low-priced TiCl4 as a basic raw material, and then added Hydroxy propyl cellulose or ethylene glycol, the former being a complexing agent and being a dispersing agent of TiCl4 as well, whereas the latter being a dispersing agent of TiCl4, and studied that a spherical Lithium Titanate Oxide could be synthesized thereby and further studied on doping metal ions on materials in order to improve their electrochemical properties and enable them to have a high output, and consequently the present disclosure has been completed.